


cheerleaders soldier

by eshokk



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Cheerleader Betty, Chill, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Light Pining, No Smut, Short, Soft Betty, Soft Bughead, Winter, archie is a crappy boyfriend but u dont see/read any dialogue or actions from him lmfao, at all, bughead alternate universe, bughead au, bughead fan fic, fan fic, jughead returning, mentions of cheroncia, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:29:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22050313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eshokk/pseuds/eshokk
Summary: A short story of Betty, a cheerleader, being reunited with her best friend - Jughead Jones - returning from bootcamp. ( soft, short and lowkey cute )
Relationships: Betty Cooper & Jughead Jones, Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones
Comments: 3
Kudos: 41





	cheerleaders soldier

**Author's Note:**

> hope y'all like this short ass story <3

Betty felt her cheer skirt cling to her thighs as she started to shudder, practically frozen as she stood outside the school waiting for Archie to pick her up. Betty sighed, her arms wrapped around her chest as she tried to conserve heat, her turtleneck underneath barely doing anything. She searched the lot again and he still wasn’t here. She pulled her bottom lip between her teeth and clenched onto her bag with her fingers. She shivered from the coldness of the wind.

She suddenly heard a soft beep from behind and turned around to see Jughead Jones, her best friend, in his dads truck. When did he get back from camp? She thought with a great smile. She hadn’t seen Jughead in two months, his father sent him to a military Bootcamp in the middle of the school year and left Betty without her best friend. They texted, but dear god she missed him. Plus the cold, she ran towards the truck as Jughead came out and Betty slammed into him, wrapping her arms around his waist. She smiled into his chiselled chest, inhaling his scent as his arms collected her. She instantly felt warm against him.

“You’re back,” Betty stated, not leaving the hug.

“I was gonna call... Then I passed the school and I spotted you shivering to death. Where’s Archie? Doesn’t he pick you up from practices? Isn’t that ‘boyfriend’ duty’?” Jughead scoffed into her hair.

“I don’t know where he is. Probably forgot about me again.” She sighed.

“Again? This has happened? I swear, Betty if you want I’ll slam him down against the wall and beat--” Jughead began.

“--Beat him in a game of chess?” Betty cut him off with a grin, looking up. Jughead gave her a familiar look and rolled his eyes. 

“I missed you. Come on. I’ll take you home.” Jughead grinned, letting go. Betty felt the cold hit her and Jughead took off his leather jacket, revealing a black, a bit too tight, a long sleeve that fit him like a glove against the black roughed up jeans and combat boots. He gently put his jacket over Betty’s shoulders, helping her into the car and Betty could not contain her joy.

Betty closed her door and Jughead started the engine. Betty glanced over at him and saw that his beanie was gone, his tussled raven locks messy and free from the beanies reign. “Did the military take your beanie too?!” Betty exclaimed, shocked.

“What? No, as if I’d let that happen. It’s at home. You made that beanie for me as if I’d ever stop wearing it.” He scoffed, leaving the parking lot. “How has school been?”

“Boring. Especially, without you. I had to hang out with Veronica and Cheryl. They show way to much PDA.” Betty remarked, a little disgusted.

“Yikes. And Archie?”

“I don’t wanna talk about him. I’m so happy you’re back.” Betty smiled and Jughead dropped one hand from the wheel, setting it down on the console between them and Betty held it, intertwining their fingers. They both sat in comfortable silence and sighed, content with what they had. Jughead looked over, Betty starting to rest her eyes a bit. He gazed at her for a second too long when he realised he never wanted to leave her again.

“What’re you looking at, army boy?” Betty giggled.

“I’m looking at a beautiful cheerleader in my car.” He said honestly.

Betty flushed a light shade of pink. She always managed to blush from any and all compliments from Jughead. It was likely because he was handsome... And sweet, and smart and nice and handsome and caring and protective and.. Everything. “Yeah, well, this cheerleader is your best friend. You’re pretty goddamn lucky I must say.” She chuckled, her voice sarcastic.

“That I am.”

Betty felt her eyelids flicker down again and she straightened herself. 

“Baby, sleep,” Jughead remarked softly. 

“No, I need to spend this time with you. Sleep can wait later.”

“I’m not leaving, you had a long day of cheer practise... Just sleep for a while princess, okay?” He smirked, keeping his eyes on the road.

Betty smiled at a new nickname. Baby. She liked that. Especially from him. “Promise you won’t leave?”

“Promise.”


End file.
